Getting Things to Work
by storyteller362
Summary: Middle school was an experience and high school was going to be tough. For Kuki Sanban she was going to make it one of the best four years of her life and her friend Fanny Fulbright. Even if it meant going shopping with her first. In which Kuki and Fanny bond, Wally and Kuki flirt, and they spy on a friend. 3x4 and slight 2x5. Oneshot. Please read and review!


**Story number 7 for the anniversary stories this year. I have a few more stories left and then picking up with some other fandom stuff. Fanny and Kuki bond some with some hints at 3x4 and 2x5. This story came very quickly and very naturally for me. Hopefully you enjoy it!**

* * *

Something about the summer between high school and middle school made Kuki Sanban blissfully happy. She had a boyfriend in Wally Beetles (although her dad refused to call him that). Her sister had finally come home (sort of she still liked to sneak out). Finally, she had a group of friends including her newest addition Abby Lincoln.

Kuki was settled on the couch. An old _FRIENDS_ episode acting as white noise behind them. She was on her back and feet resting on Wally's lap, phone in her hands. Wally casually flipping through a magazine during commercials and watching the episode.

"Your mother put you in singing lessons? Why?" asked Kuki to her friend Fanny Fulbright.

They had become friends during middle school. They had been partners in science and had been talking most of their summer. Although somehow, she thought they were friends before then. Like in fourth grade and they had a sleepover that just turned south. No matter, they were friends now and that was all that mattered.

"Something about controlling my voice and not to yell at other when I feel angry or upset," said her redheaded friend on the other end of the line. Not a bad idea since Fanny was a yeller and had quite a nasty bark and bite.

"Sounds like a good idea, you'll feel better when you have an outlet to put all of your feelings into. You'll feel happier and better every day. Hey it's like you'll enter high school with an all new attitude, I approve. If you want…." Kuki paused and changed her mind on her next thought. She didn't want Fanny to take it the wrong way. "No, you wouldn't want that."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

Next to her Wally grinned knowing exactly what was coming back. Fanny would yell again as Kuki briefly closed her eyes and sighed.

"You can't say anything like that and not tell me." There was a pause as Fanny seemed to calm herself down. "Just please tell me."

"Well I was thinking with an all new attitude may I could give you a makeover. A new haircut maybe pick out some nice clothes, high school will be like a fresh start."

"Oh I don't know Kuki."

"Just think about it."

With that they hung up so Fanny could clean her room. Wally only looked at her with a long hard and curious look painted on his face. Kuki innocently looked at her boyfriend. "What?"

"You really think Fanny would want a makeover? Kuki Fanny doesn't seem like the type to be into that kind of thing."

He grabbed her foot and rubbed it soothingly before she pulled her foot away from him. "I bet she'd be really pretty cleaned up really nice. You don't know what you're talking about. Just give her time, she might want it before school starts. If she wants it, you'll help me."

Wally looked dumbfound at the idea of her dragging him with her. "What makes you think I'll help?"

Kuki gave him her best puppy dog face and blinked her eyelashes at him. Wally didn't have to say anything before nodding along that he would. That is IF Fanny wanted a makeover. They had nearly all summer to do it in.

About two months later did the subject come back up again. School would start in less than a month and Kuki had her school schedule in the mail and displayed. Genki Sanban had organized it all for her. She knew that the day was coming where her mother would prepare her like crazy for college. She had honors and AP classes already set up and talked about after-school activities.

Kuki looked down at her phone after reviewing her closet. She definitely needed new clothes for high school. There was a text waiting from Fanny as she began to reply.

Fanny: Okay

Kuki: Okay what?

Fanny: I'll do your makeover.

Kuki: Really? Are you sure!?"

Fanny: My mom wants to take me shopping for school clothes before high school starts. I don't want to her pick out something ugly or with puppies all over it. We could make it a girls day and spend sometime together.

Kuki: While puppies are adorable I'd be happy to go shopping with you and your mom. A girls day sounds great! Care if I go through your closet first?

Fanny: ... Fine.

She told her to meet them Friday at 9 to get early sales. She's be there by 8 to clean out her close. Triumphant Kuki found her messages to Wally and sent him something quick. He'd have to come and help her now. He said that he would and now that day was coming fast seeing as Friday was tomorrow.

Kuki: Wally come on, Fanny wants the makeover.

Wally: Why do I have to come?

Kuki: Because we need a big strong man to carry the bags for us. And I'll buy you ice cream and there's this new lip gloss that I think you'll like.

Wally: … Fine. I still can't believe that Fanny let you do this. You really think this will work?

Kuki: She'll be perfect.

Satisfied with her plans Kuki threw her phone on her bed and went to find her mother. Everything was coming together quite nicely. She thought of Wally and sighed thinking about her boyfriend. Her first real boyfriend and she doodled his name on a spare sheet of computer paper. Tomorrow as going to be perfect as the mere thought of holding his hand excited her.

The next day bright and early Kuki had dragged Wally with her. First to the Fulbright house with Genki driving. They were going to clean out Fanny's closet. In the back seat of her mother's car Wally and Kuki wrapped up in each other's arms. Already this day started blissfully perfect.

First thing they heard when entering was someone singing beautifully. A love song echoed through the house. At first Kuki thought it was maybe the radio before realizing that it was Fanny with an instructor at a keyboard. Dang Fanny was good as they waited for the music to stop. Mrs. Bridget Fulbright was getting excited to leave and start shopping at the mere sight of Kuki Sanban on her doorstep.

"Wow, you sound great Fanny," said Kuki before shuffling to her bedroom. It was the first door on the right.

"Thanks, apparently I'm a…" started Fanny, paused and looked at the instructor, "What d'you call that again?"

The blond woman looked up and over at her with a smile. "Mezzo soprano, it means that you can hit really high notes. One day you'd be a great Elphaba. I think with a few tries you could sing on the whistle register. You could be the next Mariah Carey!"

Fanny didn't look too pleased, but that didn't stop Wally from laughing some. "Yea I guess, thanks for coming. We need to clean out my closet next apparently and before we leave."

Kuki watched as the instructor left and Fanny showed her the closet. Everyone else waiting downstairs for them to leave. Well the people going, Fanny's brothers out with their kids next door friends, whatever that was. Her dad at work until around five that night.

It wasn't hard to go through. Old skirts that were too short now, turtleneck sweater with orange stickers on the shoulders, and brown boots a little too big. Everything in Fanny's closet went in donation bags. Two pairs of jeans that still fit, semi new gym shoes, green t-shirt, socks, and underwear. From the door Wally was watching trying to help as best as he could bring down bags. Fanny's mother watching excited as more and more things went in the donation bin.

"We need a closet re-haul," said Kuki.

"What?!" screeched Fanny not entirely thrilled.

"Yes!" said Bridget excited herself.

"Mooooom."

"I've been meaning to take you out for all new wardrobe. The day has finally come."

"Fanny you are wearing a size too small, sweaters that are stained and clothes that are too bright and kiddish. We can do better." Kuki turned to her mother with a bright smile. "Mrs Fulbright what is your budget? We can start small."

"Kuki dear we have no budget, I've been saying a long time for this."

"Mrs. F have I ever told you how cool you are?"

"I've been saying it for years."

"My life is ruined," muttered Fanny breaking up their conversation. She sighed and watched as Wally took the last box away. This was not a good day as she dejectedly looked at her barren closet. At least she could keep things like her rainbow monkey's and stuff. Although now that would have to be organized better then before.

Bridget went to get the car started leaving the two girls alone. Wally waiting just down the hall for them to head out.

Kuki put a hand on her friends' shoulder and nodded, "Fanny don't worry you'll be fine. If it helps, my mother wants to approve all my school clothes too. And I plan on getting my hair cut anyway, so we'll do everything together."

"Do we have to take Wally? This was supposed to be girl's day."

"It'll still be girls' day. He'll be fine, I'm buying him ice cream and a new game. We'll be great."

"Let's just get this nightmare over with."

"That's the spirit."

Brown eyes met blue before the two of them broke into grins and smiles before racing down the hall. Fanny had a great hall for sock sliding. Kuki sighed as she saw Wally waiting for them and spun Fanny around at the bottom of the steps. This day as going to be great.

The drive to the mall went by quick with the girls swapping places of where they'd go. Kuki quickly crossing out places like Le Sissie or whatever that place was called. Genki had met them in front of a fountain. They could have sworn that there was a bridge in this mall once before but shrugged it off. It could have just exploded or something and they'd never know the wiser.

"I can't believe that you talked me into this," muttered Wally. Kuki shook her head before leaning in and giving him a soft peck on the lips. He had just a tiny enough taste of her cherry lip gloss that she had on. "Right, that's why..."

"All right girls where first?" asked Bridget getting excited.

Kuki glanced over at Fanny who was just shaking her head. "Hmm, first the salon," said Kuki.

"Why there?" asked Genki who just looked down at her watch. She wanted to approve of all her daughters' clothes at least.

"I think Fanny's hair need cut, thinned, and styled. I'm getting my hair cut."

At this Wally just looked a little confused. "Kuki you're cutting your hair?" he asked reaching out to touch her silky black hair. "But I like your hair long."

She just smiled at her boyfriend lovingly. "It'll still be long I'm just cutting it to here." She gestured to her shoulders as Wally just nodded. "I'm donating to a place that makes wigs for cancer patients. Come on, it'll be simple Fanny and they'll show you exactly what they're doing."

Bridget gasped as she pointed a place. "You know they do your nails in that place. How do you girls feel about getting our nails done too?"

"NOOOO you can't make me!" called Fanny before making a break for the doors.

Kuki couldn't stop Bridget from grabbing hold of her daughter's wrist after catching up to her. Fanny was just about at the door when her mother caught her. She only watched as the mother and daughter pair fought. "Kuki help me!"

"I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do."

"Wally then you help me!"

To her surprise Kuki gasped as her blond Australian boyfriend grabbed Fanny's other wrist. Genki just looked down at her watch unembarrassed of what was going on. Fanny fighting against both being dragged to the hair and nail salon. Kuki glanced around to see nobody really watching them at least. Although a blond boy with two younger kids watched them curiously.

"All right if you're going to do this, I'm going to the food court and going to get some work done," said Genki. "Find me when you start clothes shopping."

"Wait, a second if you will be at the food court and you are getting your stuff done," said Wally. "What am I supposed to do? Could I go with you?" He gestured to Genki who looked mildly surprised at him wanting to spend time with her.

Kuki just gasped even louder than before. "You want to spend time with my mom Wally?"

"Uh sure?" asked Wally now a little more confused.

"I'll wait for you to help your friend into the salon," said Genki now smiling at the blond boy.

Cheeks still flushing the two girls were sitting down next to each other. Bridget and Genki making some final small talk. Finally, Wally leaving with her as Kuki gave him kisses all over his face. Wally puzzling over what Genki was talking to him about.

"So you do what now?" asked Wally to the older Asian woman.

"I prepare asset, liability, and capital account entries by compiling and analyzing account information," said Genki leading the young boy out of the salon. Wally looking even more deeply confused than he did before.

Kuki just smiled happy to see her boyfriend spending time with her mother. Maybe one day they would get married, and they'd get along even better!

Fanny looked miserable telling the lady to do something simple and easy. Bridget making notes of make her daughter pretty. Kuki sighed shaking her head before finding a compromise that both would like. Then a lady came out with the scissors and a form about donating.

It took about an hour for everything to be done. They had their nails done and hair completed. Kuki's hair to her shoulders and said goodbye to 13 inches of hair. What was even better was that Fanny's hair looked amazing. Her hair was naturally curly, and it bounced every time she walked just about. And she had pretty nails even if it was just a simple French tip.

"Thank goodness that horror is over," said Fanny.

"Are you kidding? Fanny your hair looks amazing, you're very lucky that your hair is like that," said Kuki. "I mean I can't do anything with mine and yours holds shape and curly. I'm jealous and girls at school will be jealous of your hair."

Fanny stopped and looked at herself in a store front and cocked her head. She touched one curl and smiled a little to herself. "You think?"

"Oh my gosh yes. I don't think you realize just how pretty you really are. All it takes is a little something each day. You have a brand-new look and a look on life. We should totally take advantage of it."

Fanny smiled and felt a flush on her cheeks. She gasped as she looked closer at the reflection and then turned to look at something behind them. "Duck."

Kuki looked confused and Fanny pulled her behind a nearby wall. She peered where Fanny was looking and gasped herself. That was Hoagie Gilligan from her history class. With Abby Lincoln from her math class! He had a bucket of popcorn in one hand and Abby holding drinks in one hand.

With their free hands they were holding hands.

"Is that _Love Me Tender_ that are they are walking into together?" asked Fanny. "I'm sorry but she can do so much better than him."

"Fanny!" she said astonished by the comment but thought about it, "but you're right I think that they're on a date. That is so sweet! I hear that's a super ultra romantic movie too. I didn't think that you'd be a gossip."

"You'd be surprised what you hear when people ignore you and think you're not listening."

Kuki paused and frowned hearing that. She was ignored by people? She heard other students say that Fanny was rather brash and could be rude but ignored wasn't something that she was expecting her to say. She was her friend and she deserved some positive attention from others. "Fan…."

They were interrupted when Bridget found them hanging behind her. "There you are, I thought you were following me. I found one of those people that does free makeovers."

"Not again," muttered Fanny ready to make a run for it again.

This time she put her hand on her friend's hand ready to help her. "While I don't think a full-blown out thing with makeup is necessary. Why not make it look natural? I bet you have amazing cheekbones," she said to her friend.

Fanny looked conflicted and realized Kuki had an iron grip. "Fine, just fine at this point I don't care anymore."

Bridget nodded and pushed them forward to the vendor. "And we need to talk when we're alone," said Kuki with her voice lowered.

Once that was done did they grab Wally and Genki. They were getting along and sharing a plate of cheese fries between them. Fanny and Kuki dropping their bags for Wally to carry for them. He peered at Fanny and said nothing. His eyes wider than anything seemed to say everything.

"All right, so what do you feel comfortable in? Skirts, pants, dresses? What about colors? Jewel tones would look terrific with your red hair. I know you wouldn't want anything frilly or lacy or anything…"

"Eh why not?

"Wait really?"

"Yea let's just go," she said as Fanny looked around her. Kuki wondering what was going on and finally they made their rounds.

The plan was Bargain Basement for bottoms, NextGen for cute tops, and Kane's Republic for dresses. Finally, Clara's for shoes. Wally was being bogged down carrying a variety of jeans, dressy clothes, skirts, some underclothes, shirts of all types, even two new backpacks for each girl at each stop. Next stop was Kane's Republic for dresses. Pleased with herself Kuki turned to her friend and Bridget. Her mother already looking around for pretty dresses with Genki finding things that she'd approve of.

"All right Fanny we need to talk."

Now she needed to talk about what was going on with Fanny. This wasn't normal for her. In the short time that the two knew each other this wasn't normally Fanny Fulbright. She was tough and didn't crap from anyone. Sure she was brash, but that was what made Fanny well Fanny. Kuki liked this feminine side that they could bond over but really didn't seem like her.

"What's up?"

Kuki sighed making this as bluntly as possible and getting straight to the point. She was not usually the confrontational type but here they were.

"Why did you agree to this make over?"

Fanny shifted a bit uncomfortably her manicured hand playing with her hair. "If I'm getting a whole new wardrobe, I might as well get something new. There's no use in arguing at this point."

Kuki shook her head, "No if you would argue like at the beginning why ask? And don't say because your mother would pick out embarrassing things. She's finding some super cute stuff. You know Fanny you're perfect just the way you are. You don't have to change yourself. I want you to be yourself in high school, people will like you for who you are."

Fanny looked defeated and made sure that they were hiding from everyone. The corner of the store bright light up with cute dresses on the wall. Kuki sat her friend down determined to get to the bottom of it. Fanny's hands shaking lightly.

"I didn't want to go shopping with my mom because it's embarrassing, I will be 14. No 14-year-old goes shopping with just their mom and I would not go by myself. You're the only friend I have Kuki and I wanted to go with someone I trust. I knew you'd help me find stuff I like."

Aww that was really sweet as Kuki pressed on. "I'm glad you asked me Fanny and wanted to go with me. Although this seems like a massive shift. What gives?"

"I want people to like me okay? I figured if I dressed nicer or controlled myself better I'd make more friends. I didn't have any friends in middle school besides you. I don't know what I did where people didn't like me. I'm sick and tired of getting stares and whispers. Saying that I hate boys which I don't know where that came from. That I'm too loud or mean... I don't want to eat lunch alone anymore Kuki."

The redhead looked like she wanted to cry as Kuki pulled her into a hug. Oh, so that was the reason behind the entire thing. Kuki was understanding that and squeezed her tightly. Finally, they pulled apart when they heard someone come over to look at this rack. Kuki pulled her away from the corner and pulled her close putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Fanny you'll always have me and Wally to sit with. I'm glad to help you come out of your shell just don't change yourself to where you forget who you are."

"Thanks Kuki, I, I really needed that. Now enough about my sob story, let's go shopping. This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Don't think we'll make this a regular thing though."

"Francine Fulbright I will make a shopper out of you yet."

After about twenty minutes at this store they had an armful of dresses to try on. Fanny had worn a skirt most of middle school so it wouldn't look too out of place. Kuki had her own ideas for what to put her in and she took it in stride. Of course she had her own mom approved clothes that she also had picked out and said okay to.

Just about as the hour was up did the perfect thing catch her eye. "Fanny I think I found the most perfect outfit for you," said Kuki. "I think you'll really like it. Cute and comfortable for you."

She was pulled into a dressing room with her and turned around. Curious she watched as Kuki covered the mirror with a long black skirt that she had found. "You're going in blind, I want you and your mom to be completely surprised. Here."

She passed her a blindfold.

"I am not letting you dress me."

"Fanny trust me okay? I know exactly what I am doing besides we're both girls, you have nothing I haven't seen. I'm just putting you in three things." Her Asian friend crossed her arms refusing to budge before Fanny took the blindfold and put it over her eyes. Great, she couldn't see a thing around her.

Kuki guided her legs into what felt like tights. Okay that a good base, right? Then she pulled something over her arms and buttoned something down the back. Okay was a dress? Finally, she felt herself being sat down and put shoes on for her.

"You look cute Fanny. I got your mom outside the door, so you must tell me what you think."

Fanny felt herself being pushed out the door next. This was just embarrassing but at least it was almost over at least she hoped. She felt herself come to a stop, and the blindfold came off. Her mother to her left and a full-length mirror in front of her.

Her jaw dropped unable to believe that was herself. Her makeover from before fully intact covered any blemishes. A blue and green plaid dress hit mid thigh as it hugged her curves the blue collar reached the base of her throat. Black tights and ankle boots made her look taller than she really was.

"I look…" she started to say but had no way to describe herself. The entire outfit was familiar yet completely different.

Her mother was staring at her stunned until the tears came. "Oh, my little Fanny pants is growing up, you look so beautiful honey."

Bridget Fulbright pulled her daughter into a hug tightly knocking the wind out of the young girl. Kuki just giggled looking proud of herself.

"Mooomm," she groaned out as she smiled at her appearance in the mirror. She had to admit that she liked the way she looked. It was different, but it made her stand taller. Maybe a makeover was exactly what she needed.

"Oh, I'm just a little emotional, my little girl is entering high school. Maybe you'll be like me when I was in high school. I used to be a cheerleader you know." She pulled away from her and couldn't stop grinning. "You look so grown up, you're on your way to have the Fulbright figure!"

Fanny slapped a hand to her face her face a light shade of pink. "Thanks mom, I like it too but this is really embarrassing."

"It's okay Fanny," said Kuki. "I feel like a proud mom too. I found a lot of cute things for you. I stuck to the Irish Scottish theme and found some plaid stuff. Cute sweaters with collars, cardigans, blouses, skirts, and boots. I found a pair of low heels for you to get used to them."

Kuki passed her one more thing, a cropped leather jacket to put on over the short sleeves. In her own cart she had a bunch of things herself that Genki was sorting as appropriate or not. A plan crossed her mind and a sly smile on Kuki's face.

"You know what we need to go and do now is flirt."

Fanny felt her eyes grow wide and glanced at her mother who was hiding a smile behind her hand. They paid for the clothes including the ones she had on. She didn't want to part with her outfit just yet and wore it out of the store.

"Okay, first we need Wally."

"Okay this oughtta be good. Show me how you won over your boyfriend Kuki, I'm dying to know."

That was sarcastic of course but Kuki just stuck out her tongue at her and giggled anyway. She pointed across the mall to the pretzel shop where Wally was holding their bags. He was innocently sipping on a drink and watching something on his phone as he waited leaning against a wall. "Watch and learn."

Fanny was still laughing as they made their way over to him. Kuki causally flipping her now shortened hair, a small smile on her face, and her brown eyes sparkling. She strutted over to him and giggled.

"Hi," she said to him her fingers twirling around a stray hair.

Wally looked a bit dumbfounded as Kuki turned her head slightly and batted her eyes up at him. "Uh… hi," he said pulling at the collar of his shirt.

Kuki had coyly smiled before pulling a twenty out of her wallet and turned to the vendor. "Can I get a cinnamon sugar pretzel with extra cinnamon and sugar?"

The vendor raised his eyebrows and nodded. Wally watched her play with her hair before Kuki winked at him. Her voice slightly lower, "You know you must be pretty strong to carry all those bags yourself."

This made Wally stand up a little straighter and mumble something under his breath. "Yea, I'm pretty strong."

Fanny tried her hardest not to laugh as Kuki made her move. "I'm Kuki," she said getting closer to him. Wally looked confused for a second before shrugging. He must have picked up on the fact that they were acting like they didn't know each other for some reason.

"Wally," he said leaning back against the wall and grinned at her.

Kuki bit her bottom lip flirtatiously before saying, "You know you look pretty interesting. And I'm sure that I'm interesting, too. So what do you say about us talking about interesting things together?"

"Sure."

The pretzel guy passed Kuki hers and took it carefully taking the first bite. Wally watched her intently blushing himself. "How about a movie tomorrow night?"

"Yea… Wait what's going on? We're already dating Kooks!"

Fanny burst out laughing before joining them and Kuki handed her part of her pretzel. "I was showing Fanny how to flirt. I think we did a good job and Wally you did great despite not knowing what was going on."

The redhead got herself a drink before pushing them into a seat. "Yea that was very informative Kuki, but I'm not doing that with anyone soon. We will be in high school and it will be stressful enough."

"But you learned," said Wally looking Fanny over noticing the make over. "Dang Fan, you clean up nice and I like the boots." Next to him Kuki cleared her throat. "Oh you look beautiful any day Kooks. I didn't think I'd like your hair shorter but it looks great."

She touched her hair and grinned throwing her arms around him.

"You may act all tough Wally but you're my koala bear," she said. "I think today has been great, I can't wait for high school."

"Sure, just don't ever repeat that in public."

"Yea koala bear, I don't think I'll ever be able to un-hear that," snickered Fanny. Wally turned bright red but did nothing with his girlfriend there. Rolling her eyes Kuki held up her water bottle ignoring that. One day Fanny would have a nickname for her boyfriend that she could tease her about.

"Forget that, let's toast to high school. May it be one of the best four years of our lives and make it memorable agreed?"

Silently Fanny raised her cup and then Wally raised his too. They clinked it together and dug into the pretzel. Their bags and mothers far away from their minds making plans for the rest of their summer. They would make the most of it after all.


End file.
